Less of a Man
by aussieflugel
Summary: Blaine's little sister wants Kurt to help her with her make-up, and Kurt is only too willing to assist. Only thing is, Blaine's father isn't too impressed by this. Klaine.


Media: Fic (Glee)

Title: _Less of a Man_

Rating: PG 13+

Spoilers: None.

Warnings: Mild language

Word count: 889

Beta: Unbetad

Completed: January 17, 2011

Disclaimer: No money had been made from the production of this fic. Does not belong to me

Summary: Blaine's little sister wants Kurt to help her with her make-up, and Kurt is only too willing to assist. Only thing is, Blaine's father isn't too impressed by this. Klaine

Author Notes: Inspired by Smoshkli's fic, _Carefree_. Containes referances to my own fic, _The Consequences of being Bored_. Like most of my fic's this was written in the early hours of the morning. I guess It is easier for me to write at 1am.

_**Less of a Man**_

"Can I give you a make-over?"

Blaine had just introduced him to his seven year old sister, Kerry. The little girl was staring up at him impatiently, while the entire Anderson household (including Blaine's twenty year old brother, Michael, who was home from college) watched to see what his reaction would be. The room was silent for a moment, when Kerry continued to try and convince Kurt to let her doll him up.

"You see, today is my birthday, and my Mommy gave me this make-up kit, see?" She then proceeded to open up the glittery purple box, displaying a range of cosmetics, mostly in various shades of pink. Bright pink.

Kurt smiled at her. "You know, you aren't really supposed to share make up brushes. It can spread germs. But I have some of my own in the car, so if you want, I can go get them, and we can put some on together yeah?" The small child nodded enthusiastically, and kept on unpacking the many powders and other shimmery goops.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'll be back in a moment" he told his boyfriend, before giving him a quick peck, and heading back outside to the Navigator. Less than a minute later, Kurt was coming back in the front door with his extensive makeup box,, only to hear hushed arguing from the side room. Kurt knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but something made him stop outside the door and listed to the voices of Mr and Mrs Anderson.

"I might not like this 'gay' thing he's got going on, but I put up with it. I even said that he could have a guy stay the night, if he really wanted, no thanks to you. But this! This…Kurt guy, he might as well get his willy chopped off he is such a pansy! I bet he doesn't like sports. Blaine _loves _sports! They have nothing in common. Blaine is a real man. He would never take it up the arse, not like this fag! He probably begs for Blaine to fuck him. They have nothing in common. Nothing!"

At this point, Kurt couldn't take any more. He didn't care that much if people were insulting him, he had been getting that since he was a kid. But implying that he wasn't good enough for Blaine? That was a different matter. Kurt rapped on the door twice, before pushing it open, all the while with one hand perched on his hip in a true diva pose.

"Excuse me, for your information, Blaine and I do so have things in common. You know I used to play football? I kicked the winning goal of the only game McKinnley High won last year. And Blaine is a bigger _Vogue _fanboy than I am, which is definitely saying something. Plus we sing in the Warblers together. You might say you 'allow' Blaine to have guys stay the night, but he knows your disapproval, and it hurts him. He point blank refuses to do anything under your roof, because he knows you disapprove. Heck, we even got busted by my Dad, but Blaine doesn't mind, because my Dad doesn't disapprove! Just because I am more than slightly limp wristed, does not make me any less of a man! I am also a qualified mechanic by the way. I have been for a number of years. I have been changing tyres in my Dad's garage since I was six. And for the record, Blaine likes it up the arse just as much as I do!"

The pair of adult were staring at him in open mouthed shock at the outburst. Only Mrs Anderson had the decency to look slightly ashamed at being caught. Suddenly, a voice behind Kurt broke the silence.

"It's true."

Kurt whipped around, only to see Blaine standing there, leaning against the door jam, looking as cool, collected, and as dapper as he ever did.

"I do love it up the arse. It's fucking amazing!" Both boys grinned at that, with Kurt's ears turning a shad of pink that resembled something out of Kerry's make-up box. "Now I believe Kerry wants to share make-up tips with you. To be honest, I think you could give her some. Pretty soon she is going to realise that orange eye shadow belongs only on the great Lady Gaga and at 80s theme parties."

Kurt smiled at that, before making his way out of the hallway, into the main room. "Thanks babe," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend as he passed by. "Now let me deal with these two, and I will be out there shortly."

Out in the main room, it was obvious that Both Kerry and Michael had heard the exchange. Kerry just sat there, looking confused, her make up spread around her. Michael on the other hand, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Dad's going to freak when he hears that I like it up the arse too! I had this girlfriend last year, who was _really_ talented with this strap on she had!"

At this, Kurt turned a deep shade of violet, grunted in response, before plunking himself down on the carpet beside the small, curly haired girl. "Well Miss Kerry, let's get started shall we? I have this foundation powder that would be perfect for your skin tone!"


End file.
